


Romantic I'm Not

by caprithebunny



Series: Kaidan and Carolina one-shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward, Dinner, F/M, Romance, Shenko - Freeform, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: This is set after ME 3. Some rebuilding has happened and this is more of an off day. Very fluffy, very awkward. Proper Shenko fanfiction.





	Romantic I'm Not

            Carolina Shepard was known for many things. Saving the galaxy on multiple occasions, against Reapers, against Collectors. She was known to stomp out major-league crime lords and pirates, as well as slavers and corrupt lawmen. What she was not known for, however, was _being a romantic._ Yeah, no, not her area of expertise. Yet, here she was, trying to figure out how just how much rosemary is _too much_ , and whether or not the candles she bought would really be scentless or were they going to ruin the dinner she was trying to plan. Things were so much easier on the Normandy.

            All throughout the morning, she tried to play it off. Kaidan had left before her to run errands, thus allowing her to prepare an extravagant evening. Or, well, extravagant in work, more like. She’d honestly rather go and fight her way through another slaver base than have to remake the marinara sauce she was working on for the third time, but Carolina was not going to give in. She knew Kaidan loved things like this, romantic dinners by candlelight and actually sitting at a _table_ and talking. The entire time she cooked this morning she thought of how he was usually the one treated her to dinner. Though, it didn’t help they both generally distract each other in the kitchen. Whatever was being cooked usually got forgotten until a really bad smell would draw their attention back. Not this time, though. _Nothing_ would ruin tonight… she hoped.

            Carolina was just putting the finishing touches to the table décor when she heard the apartment door open.

            “Lina, I’m home!” She heard bags rustling and heavy footsteps as Kaidan came into the living room/kitchen area. She looked up and saw he had slowed, putting bags on the kitchen island. He had a curious half-smile on his face as he looked over the table. “Lina, what’s, uh, going on?”

            “I-I, um…” She felt her words slip as her mind blanked, and she felt heat rush into her face. Kaidan’s lips kept twitching, as though he were trying to not smile. It didn’t help he was practically vibrating with suppressed laughter. She straightened her back, willing herself to _speak in actual words._ “Kaidan, you’re always the one wh-who takes me out to dinner, because you know how I am with… romantic… things. So, I wanted to give you something back. A romantic dinner of, well, of our own.” Carolina looked everywhere but at him, feeling her alabaster skin turn beet red. She didn’t hear him move, but he was suddenly in front of her, his hands on either side of her face, willing her to look up at him. His amber eyes held a gentle warmth, as did his rough hands on her face. His lips curled into a playful smile before he spoke.

            “Lina… You went through all of this trouble for me?” He laughs softly, his breath softly rolling air across her lips. “Thank you. I know… I know your more comfortable being the-the protector of the galaxy, fighting off anything that threatens home. I’ll treasure this, yknow…? You going through so much trouble, and remembering something so minor… Ack, that makes me sound sappy, doesn’t it?” His nose wrinkled as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Carolina let out an awkward laugh, and lightly pecked him on his chin.

            “Well, I-I treasure you. S-So um, yeah. Good ta-“A loud dinging went off, from the smoke alarm. The smell of something burning and smoke reached her nose. Panicking, she jumped away from him. “NO, NO, NO NOT AGAIN!”


End file.
